fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash in Macedon
Clash in Macedon (Clash in Medon in the Europe version) is Chapter 21 of Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. This chapter was cut from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. It is filled with powerful enemies. At first 3 generals and a sniper, and right near the boss, 5 paladins and 2 mages. Shops ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Armory Vendor Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Armory Vendor Secret Shop There is a secret shop located in the mountain terrain on the far right side. In the mountains is a lone "plain" terrain tile which leads you to the secret shop if the character is holding a VIP card (Member Card) in their inventory. It is recommended to make the character with the VIP card also hold the Silver Card so the prices of the items sold in the secret shop are halved. ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryu to Hikari no Tsurugi ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' Strategy This chapter can present a difficulty curve for some players. Many of the enemy units and reinforcements are high in defense and armed with weaponry that can be deadly to a misplaced unit. Most enemies have Silver weaponry equipped, but some have Dragonpikes and Ridersbane, so be especially careful when placing units like Tiki who are relatively fragile at this point in the game. Be cautious not to send in your Cavaliers blindly, as they can be swarmed by the Paladins and Knights that front the enemy line despite their balanced stats. It is recommended to play this chapter defensively rather than offensively. The best strategy in the opening turns is to bait the high movement Paladins with a tanky Knight like Draug by placing your tank at the last square of their movement range. Eventually, flying reinforcements will spawn and try to rush your party, but if you keep your units to the bottom of the map and wait just outside of their range, you should survive. Be sure to use the southernmost Battle Save when it is clear of enemies, and the second one at your discretion. Keep effective healers nearby to tend to the heavy blows the enemy can deal, and consider using a Ballistician like Jake (equipped with Arrowspate) to pick off dangerous fliers before they can get too close. Another strategy that is more situational, is to position one or two strong units on the sides to take out their side troops, while having a general or knight bait out the troops to swarm them with the group of placement spots in the center. This is of course, assuming you have leveled up enough troops to fight on three fronts. The upside is this can be done rather quickly if it is done properly. Enemy Reinforcements *Three Dracoknights, two Cavaliers and two Pegasus Knights will appear from the northern Forts during Turns 5, 9, and 15 of the Enemy Phase. Gallery FE11 Chapter 21 Opening.png|Chapter 21 opening CG. File:FE1 Chapter 21.png|Clash in Macedon as appeared in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. Category:Shadow Dragon chapters